1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a planing machine, particularly to one provided with a device for quickly shifting and micro-adjusting its angle blocking plate.
2. Field of the Invention
Generally, a conventional planing machine includes a material conveying table having a fundamental base secured on one side. An upper holding frame able to slide forward and backward is disposed on the fundamental base and has one side connected with an angle blocking plate able to slide forward and backward together with the upper holding frame on the material conveying table. The angle blocking plate is provided for positioning a wood material during planing work.
However, the upper holding frame and the angle blocking plate of the conventional planing machine are pushed and pulled manually for shifting forward and backward. Although the angle blocking plate can be quickly pushed and pulled manually to move forward and backward, yet it cannot be micro-adjusted with precision, inconvenient in operating and necessary to take much time to accurately adjust the angle blocking plate in position.